tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mangleisanit as "Cameron" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
12:13 mangleisanit 7ca98b37@gateway/web/freenode/ip.124.169.139.55 has joined #qualifier 12:13 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Mangleisanit. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 12:13 Sam and Cameron. 12:13 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Cameron, and then you can audition for Sam right after. 12:13 <@TDIFan13> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 12:14 Channel names begin with # (corrected automatically). 12:15 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mangleisanit/Ridonculous_Roleplay_audition_tapes 12:16 <@TDIFan13> Okay, great. 12:16 <@TDIFan13> Now I'm going to ask you some questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 12:16 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 12:17 Well, I mostly intend on keeping the character the same. 12:18 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? 12:18 <@TDIFan13> This one's just a yes or no. 12:18 No. 12:18 <@TDIFan13> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Cameron. Your partner for this scene is Staci. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 12:18 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Staci13 12:19 mangleisanit has changed nick to Cameron13 12:19 * Staci13 sits down at a table next to Cameron in the main lodge. 12:19 <+Staci13> My great-great-great grandfather invented glasses, you know! 12:20 <+Staci13> Yah, before him everyone was practically blind. 12:20 <+Staci13> That's why cars weren't invented for so long, because no one knew how to drive them. 12:20 "Oh, really, wh-what was his name?" 12:20 <+Staci13> His name's James! 12:20 <+Staci13> Of course, I had another great-uncle names James. 12:21 <+Staci13> Coincidentally, he invented cars. 12:21 Are you sure this is accurate information? 12:21 <+Staci13> Yah! 12:21 <+Staci13> I'm like super trustworthy. 12:21 <+Staci13> People like really want to tell me their secrets and stuff. 12:22 <+Staci13> In fact, I heard Zoey say you have a really ugly personality and she's too pretty to be your friend. 12:22 Oh, what/ I-I'm sure she would never say that! 12:22 <+Staci13> She did. Yah. So sad. 12:22 <+Staci13> I didn't wanna say anything about this either but everybody noticed you were gassy in the challenge. 12:23 <+Staci13> It made people uncomfortable. 12:23 Well, sometimes intense pressure makes me gassy... 12:23 But surely not everyone noticed! 12:24 <+Staci13> That's what I heard. 12:24 <+Staci13> I also heard Scott say you're voting for me tonight and I really just feel personally attacked right now. :/ 12:24 <+Staci13> Oh, and everyone hates you. Yah. 12:24 I'm totally not voting for you! Are you sure Scott isn't lying to you? 12:25 Also, I have... some friends... 12:25 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 12:25 <@TDIFan13> Now we'll redo the audition process with Sam, your second character. Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions